herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mel Hood/The closing of a great game...
'The Good News:' There are twenty new quests, a new trap, new recipes, and new achievements. If people would like more Banknotes, there is also a 75% off Banknotes and Coins sale, and the limit of videos watched that receive Banknotes has been increased as high as possible. If you missed out on a birthday cake you can also now purchase one. 'The Bad News:' Hi guys, As you have read Here Be Monsters is coming to an end. It was a tough decision that the company had to make, but it is the right one. A lot of people here will be upset by the news, having spent a lot of time playing the game and living in this fantastical world that was created. There really aren’t other games out there like Here Be Monsters, which has this depth of story and a vast world where people could explore without being forced into paying for the experience. This is what made it so fun and unique – but was also part of the game’s downfall. Initially I became engrossed in the game as a player, like you guys, and working on the game was such an exciting prospect I moved from Scotland to London to join an incredible team. I feel very privileged to have been able to spend the last two and a half years living inside the world of HBM and helping it grow into what it became. I am also immensely proud of the characters I created, stories written, and quests made – and that I was able to take my quest line of meeting the hapless Henry and James in Portugal, to training under Mrs Wong in Nanjing, to eventually becoming the ‘Chef Of Steel’. I hope everyone had as much fun playing them as I did making them. As I mentioned, I understand that many people will be upset by this news but I want you guys to know that I am also sad that the game will be coming to an end. Soon the characters and content I created will be lost to time. This was always going to be the case eventually, and is the nature of working on a game like this, but we had a great run and I hope you guys agree with me that it was a lot of fun living in the world of Here Be Monsters. I will always look back with very fond memories, hopefully you will do the same. The final content release is something I have been wanting to finish and release for a long time so am glad to finally release it. There are twenty new quests, a new trap, new recipes, and new achievements. If people would like more Banknotes, there is also a 75% off Banknotes and Coins sale, and the limit of videos watched that receive Banknotes has been increased as high as possible. If you missed out on a birthday cake you can also now purchase one. We will keep the forum open for the remainder of the month as we transition to shut down, and I hope despite many of you feeling frustrated and upset, the forum can remain a friendly, courteous place. I will be here to answer questions people may have to the best of my ability, but ultimately this decision is final and cannot be reversed. Thanks guys, it’s been an adventure. Andrew's post on the forum Post your feedback HERE Category:Blog posts